


As I Pass You Every Day

by ManlyQuail



Series: A Million Times, A Million Lives [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, My First Poem, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyQuail/pseuds/ManlyQuail
Summary: A short poem describing a first meeting between Yang Xiao Long on her daily runs through a park and Blake Belladonna, a girl she sees every day but has never had the courage to introduce herself until now.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: A Million Times, A Million Lives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061915
Kudos: 15





	As I Pass You Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a surprise to myself that this ended up being a poem. I don't write poetry... ever, but the title and scenario came to me in sudden inspiration one morning. When I sat to write it, expecting it to be more along the lines of most of my lengthy story writing, I found myself instead pulled to the idea of doing a poem instead. The title just seemed like it was begging for a rhyme, it seemed like a single verse that could be used for more stuff, so I decided to just go with it! It's a little simple a concept and I googled a lot for 'poetry formats' (AABB seemed fine?) so if anyone that reads this is a big poetry fan and I totally botched formatting or whatever I apologize! Still, just a fun little peace to share that's a little outside my norm.

As I run with sun above,

I do not often think of love;

But as I pass you every day,

I sometimes wonder what to say.

At first we met one time by chance,

No thoughts of mine yet held romance;

As I kept on with my tread,

You briefly glanced from what you read.

While our eyes met for an instant,

A wave, a nod, our lives still distant;

Your golden eyes then met lilac,

And we each continued on our track.

In my thoughts you still remained,

A new sensation yet contained;

I thought it maybe but a fling,

But in my step I found a spring.

Again I saw you on my run,

Same place, same time, beneath the sun;

The book you read is just the same,

Somewhere inside I wonder the name.

Our eyes then meet a time once more,

This now I am for sure;

With raven hair I wish to know,

Should I stay or should I go?

The moments wrong, my body sweats,

To meet you now, might be regrets;

But as I pass you every day,

I sometimes wonder what to say.

A week goes by,

How time does fly;

In the park you always stay,

In our habits does neither stray.

As book covers change, as shoes wear down,

I find new joy in runs through town;

I know nothing of you and not your name,

But I think of you often all the same.

With sun above and sweat on top,

I decide today’s the day to stop;

As I’ve passed you every day,

Today’s the day that I say:

“Hey.”


End file.
